A new begining for Bree Tanner
by justandsimplyme
Summary: what would happen if the volturi lett Bree live? a lot of jealosy from alice, new friendships, love stories, drama and much more. i suck at summaries, please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I am writing it with my cousin. We are not native English speakers so if there are some mistakes please forgive us. We hope you like our version of what could had happened if Bree hadn't died. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight saga or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer owns them all.**

**Chapter 1: A second chance.**

**Jane's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking on our way back, that when we arrived Caius was going to be really angry at me for letting that Bree girl alive.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Felix" I said. Wanting this to end quickly so that we could leave before Edward found out our agreement with Victoria._

"_Wait," Edward said loudly. He turned to Carlisle "We could explain the rules to the newborn. She seems like a quick learner. No one ever told her the rules" _

"_Of course, we are willing to take full responsibility of Bree" Carlisle told me._

_I looked into her face and remember how it had been for me those first months, how scared I was when Caius was going to kill me, and I couldn't find the will to refuse._

"_We will let her live but if she draws attention to herself you will all be responsible and I promise the Volturi don't give second chances, which reminds me" I looked at the human girl "Caius will be really happy to know that you are still human"_

"_The day is set" the short one said._

"_I'm sure we will be visiting soon, goodbye" I said looking at each pair of eyes, and with that we left._

**Bree POV**

I was so relieved they dark cloaks left, that I almost forgot about my thirst, almost. The human girl let out a sigh at the same time that the wind blew in my direction caring her scent. I couldn't stop myself so I launched at her, but at the same time Jasper was on top of me and for once I was grateful. I let him control me because I didn't want to hurt the people who had just saved my life. I started feeling calm and I started thinking coherently again.

"I have to go check on Jacob" Carlisle said then he turn to the red head "Edward, take Bella to her house. The rest of you take Bree home, I'll be there as soon as I can"

Carlisle left first, and then Edward took the human girl and went the other way. The big one took one of my wrist and Jasper the other one and pulled me up and then the six of us left the clearing with the girls following us.

We arrived to the house, and I thought it was the most beautiful and biggest house I have ever seen.

"Welcome home Bree" Esme said and then hugged me in a motherly way. I was so shocked that I froze but then I sensed again that calming feeling.

We all sat on the dining room with Jasper and the big one at my side. The short one start talking "Hi Bree, I'm Alice and as you know this is Jasper my husband" then she gestured to the big one and the blonde girl "These are Emmett and Rosalie my siblings and she is Esme our adoptive mother"

After a while of awkward silence Carlisle and Edward arrived almost at the same time, they sat in the dining room with us. Carlisle looked at me and started talking.

"Hello Bree, how about you tell us your story and then we will explain everything to you" Carlisle told me. I told them everything except my personal feelings for Diego, but I knew from the look on Edwards face that he read in my mind my real feelings for Diego. When I told them what Riley said about their eyes and the sun everyone laugh except Rosalie who turned to me "Bree, that's not true, our eyes are this color because we have a special diet"

I looked at her with a confused face "What do you mean a special diet?"

"We don't feed on human's blood, we only drink from animals" Rosalie said to me. This confused me even more but no one seemed to notice.

"About the sun thing, it's not true either" Emmett said "We can go out on the sunlight whenever we want and nothing happens to us, we just shine"

They explained me everything about the Volturis, and the real reason for Victoria's vendetta.

After a short silence Carlisle ask me if I had any questions, I was really nervous but the curiosity was killing me so I asked "Why was the human girl with you? Is she like your pet or something?" I saw a flash of anger in Edwards eyes and that scared me, but then the anger disappeared and he started explaining "No Bree, she is my fiancée, my soul mate, my reason to be" I thought this was so weird because she was human, I didn't understand how he could stand near her without killing her. He started answering my unspoken questions "Her scent is more appealing to me than it is to you, but I have found the strength no to kill her because I love her so much" Thinking of her remained me of how thirsty I am. Somehow Jasper knew how I was feeling and said "Let's deal with you thirst first and then we can continue explaining everything about us"

"Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper will be taking you hunting" Carlisle said. I was thinking how animal blood would taste but I was so thirsty that I really didn't mind.

We left the house and went directly into the forest, we ran for miles and miles and then we came to a stop. Jasper told me to start hunting. I immediately catch the scent of blood and launched for my pray. I landed on top of a mountain lion and after struggling with it I broke its neck and started drinking it. After I had drunk 5 dears and 2 mountain lions, I was finally full. It wasn't nearly as good as human blood, but it did its job. I thought that I could accept this if it meant that I could be a part of the Cullen family.

On our way back we run slower, Rosalie and Emmett in the front and Jasper and me following them a few feet back. Jasper told me that he would help me with my new life style and I felt like we were going to be great friends.

**We hope you liked this first chapter. Please review and tell us what you think about it.**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: we don't own twilight or anything else of it, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thanks to our first reviewers Carolina grey and dracomalfoy4ever.**

**Chapter 2: Learning about the Cullens**

**Jasper POV**

When we arrive to the house Edward was gone (no surprise there), and the rest of the family was doing different things. Carlisle was reading the biggest and oldest book I had ever seen, Esme was nowhere to be seen, and Alice was in the computer. I immediately went to her side and kiss her on the neck, Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs, and Bree was left standing at the door feeling out of place.

"Come in Bree" Esme said, coming out of the kitchen, and then with a smile in her face "we don't bite." Then she grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to show her, her new room.

"Jazz, I missed you" Alice said, and then in a seductive tone "I have a present waiting for you upstairs" Then she flew upstairs giggling, and I followed.

When I was passing in front of Bree's room, I felt how happy she was, and guessed that she loved it. I arrive to our room in less than a second and forgot about Bree and all the stuff that had happened today, because I was finally alone with the love of my life.

**Bree POV **

I was standing at the doorway when Esme appeared from the kitchen and said "Come in Bree, we don't bite" which would have make me laugh if I wasn't so scared. Then she pulled me upstairs and stop in front of a door. "This is going to be your new room from now on" she said "I design it, but if you don't like it we can go shopping for other stuff latter." And she opened the door.

The room was like the room of my dreams; it was bigger than my old living room. I was so shocked that I couldn't talk so I hugged her. After a moment I was able to talk "I… I love it" I said with a smile on my face "Esme it is perfect, and beautiful, and amazing. Thank you so much."

The room had a rug in the middle and the bed had a purple cover. The curtains were also purple and so was desk chair. It had a huge closet and a love seat, it was totally perfect. _**(Click on my profile to see a picture of the room)**_.

"I will leave you alone so that you can take a bath and everything, there are some clothes in the closet that I took from Alice's closet, you can take them and Rosalie and Alice will take you shopping later." Esme said and left the room.

I did as she said and took a pretty long bath. Then I went into the closet and found a short, pink dress and a pair of flats also pink. Normally I wouldn't wear something like this but I actually like it. I was finishing getting ready, when I heard someone knocking. "Come in" I said, expecting to see Esme standing in the door, but it was Rosalie.

"Hi Bree, are you ready?" she asked. "Carlisle wants to talk to you and the rest of the family, and then we are going to go shopping for your new stuff."

"I will be down in a sec" I answered, and thought that maybe I could buy some books in our shopping trip. Then I thought about what Carlisle wanted to say and I got nervous.

When I got down stairs everyone, including Edward, was in the dining table waiting for me. I took my seat next to Jasper, and that weird sense of calmness was back. I started to wonder why I was feeling like that, I was about to ask when I remembered what Riley told us about the powers of the Cullen family. I saw a smile in Edward's face and knew I was right.

"It's Jasper" Edward said "he controls emotions"

"Oh, right" Jasper said "I almost forgot that you still don't know what we can do. Some vampires have special powers, Carlisle thinks that when we are transformed some of our human abilities and intensified, like for example I was always very sensitive about how the people around me were feeling, so now I can feel the emotions in the room and also control them."

"I can see the future" said Alice "my visions are subjective they change depending on the decisions that are taken."

"I am super strong and Rose has extraordinary beauty" Emmett said, showing off his muscles. And every body laughs.

"Esme has the ability to love everyone unconditionally, and Carlisle is compassionate" Edward said "I, as you know, can read minds, but only what they are thinking in the moment"

"So, what is my ability?" I asked unable to resist.

"Well Bree, we don't know but we could ask Eleazar when we see him, or you will discover it by yourself later" said Carlisle. And with that he dismissed the meeting.

I went into the living room at the same time as Edward leaved the house, I imagine going to see Bella. I was glad because I wasn't used to someone knowing my thoughts. I sat on the couch next to Jasper and Alice looking at each other's eyes having a silent conversation and felt a flash of sadness and jealousy.

**Jasper POV**

I was about to kiss Alice, when I felt jealous, and when I look at my side I saw that Bree was sitting beside us with a sad face. I felt the need to take away that sadness so I asked "What's the matter Bree?"

"It's nothing Jasper; I just miss someone "Bree said

Alice looked annoyed, and before I had the opportunity to ask her what was wrong she left the room. I decide to it go and turn to Bree again.

"What's wrong Bree? You can tell me" I didn't know why, but I was feeling a desire to protect her, to make her feel better. She looked at me as if she was unsure if she could trust me, but then she start telling me about her relationship with Diego and what had happen to him. After she finished I promise her that I would help her look for him, and uncover the truth.

In that moment my phone started ringing, "Hey Edward"

"_Jasper we missed someone, there is a fresh scent near Bella's house, and I don't recognize it"_

**A/N hope you like the second chapter. Please, please review. We accept new ideas and critics. We will try to update soon, until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: we don't own twilight, we only hope we did.**

**Enjoy your reading and thanks for the reviews, they are always welcome.**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

**Edward POV**

I left the house immediately after the meeting ended, but before I was far enough I heard that Bree was thinking that I was kind of obsessed with the hole Bella thing, but I didn't care. On my way to Bella's house I was thinking on how much I had get use to being with her, that even one or two hours away from her would make me anxious. I was going at full speed so I arrive like in half the normal time.

It was almost dawn so I walk to the back of the house to enter by Bella's window. I was so distracted thinking of Bella's lips in mine just before she went to sleep or how when she touched me, my skin would feel warmer, that I didn't smell it until I was about to jump into the window. I froze and then smell again. Yes, definitely another vampire was here about half an hour ago. I checked that Bella was safe and went into the forest to follow the scent, but then I changed my mind, and decide to stay with Bella thinking that the intruder could come back. I called Jasper so that he and Emmett could track the scent.

"_Hi Edward_" Jasper answered.

"Jasper we missed someone, there is a fresh scent near Bella's house, and I don't recognize it" I said to him as fast as I could "you have to come here to track it, I want to stay with Bella to make sure she is okay"

"_I will be there in a second with Emmett; do you think that was one of Victoria's newborns?" _

"I don't know but maybe, I feel like I know the scent but I can't remember from where, bye" I hang up the phone and start thinking where had I smell that scent?

**Alice POV**

I was so angry. I was sure Jasper was going to kiss me, I had seen it, but then Bree happened, and all I could see was Jasper talking with her. I went upstairs I sat on the bed waiting for Jasper to come and calm me like he always does. But he never came, and after hearing Jasper and Bree talk for a while, I decide that I needed some time to think alone, and I left the house.

I ran and ran until I got to a beach, I went into the water, and for once I didn't care about my clothes. I end up on an island not very far from the coast. I was sure no one could find me here, so I stayed there for a while, thinking about the events that had happened that day. Out of nowhere a glimpse of Bella's wedding cake appeared in my head, reminding me of all the things that I had to plan. So I decided to go home.

When I was almost at the coast, I looked up and saw Jasper sitting on the beach with a worried look in his face. My first reaction was feeling relieved, because after all he did came looking for me as he always does. But then I remembered my reason to be angry at him and the jealousy and anger returned to my body.

"So… you finally remember that you have a wife?" were my first words to him. He made a hurt face and attempted to apologize. But I didn't care because I was so angry at him. "Don't you dare try to calm me" and I started running.

"Wait! Alice, what did I do wrong?" Jasper called after me with a desperate voice. He start running after me and in matter of seconds he grabbed my hand and turned me over "Come on Alice don't be mad, at least tell me what happened." The look on his face was so sad, almost as if he was in pain, that I couldn't stop myself from hugging him. And then he kiss me with such strength that I forgot about the rest of the world.

He pushed me away gently, and still holding shoulders, he asked again "What did I do wrong, Alice?" but this time with a calm face.

"It's nothing Jazz, it just bothered me that Bree interrupt us when we were at the couch" I said trying to avoid his gaze, afraid of what I could see in his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha" he laugh gently "Are you really jealous Mrs. Whitlock?" Jasper asked with his southern accent, the one that I loved so much.

And when he phrased it that way it sounded really stupid so I also laugh, and then said "Yes, I think I was, but is that you were about to kiss and when Bree came, you forgot."

"My apologies, ma'm, I didn't meant to hurt your feelings" Jasper said looking with googly eyes. "But tell me the truth, there's other thing bothering you, I can feel it."

Sometimes that power of feeling my emotions can be so annoying. "Well… I was kind of upset, because you didn't come looking for me when I left, so I thought that you preferred Bree over me."

"Oh, silly Ali I would never prefer someone over you, after all, you are my reason of existing" Jasper said "I only feel really close to Bree, because she reminds me of how hard it was feeling alone before I found you." And with that he hugged me again and kissed me slowly and passionately.

**Jasper POV**

On our way back, I notice that Alice was kind of mad, so I thought it was because I had taken too much time to come after her so I decide to tell her. "After you left I received a call from Edward"

_Flashback_

"_You have to come here to track it, I want to stay with Bella to make sure she is okay" Edward told me really fast._

"_I will be there in a second with Emmett; do you think that was one of Victoria's newborns?" I said._

"_I don't know but maybe, I feel like I know the scent but I can't remember from where, bye" Edward told me and then we hung up._

"_Emmett we have to…" I was saying when Emmett came into the room grinning. _

"_I know bro, I'm ready" he interrupted me._

_In the exact moment we stepped in Bella's driveway we immediately smell the scent. We started following it. We run until we were on Montana's border and suddenly Emmett came to a stop._

"_Jasper I think it's better if we go back, this might be nothing, just a nomad passing by."_

"_Do you think we have to call Edward?" I ask._

"_No, maybe we should tell him that it disappeared on a road near Montana's border" Emmett answered me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"We ran back to the house and when we arrived I realized that you weren't there I started looking for you. I followed your scent, and when it suddenly disappeared in the beach I decide to stay there waiting for you. And you know what happened next." I finish telling her.

Then I remembered that this was supposed to be a secret so I told her "You can't say anything to anyone, especially to Edward."

"Don't worry Major Whitlock, your secret is safe with me. And by the way thanks for explaining, I thought that you had stayed with Bree" Alice said. But even after she told me that I could feel that she was still resentful.

**A/N We know this has little to do with Bree, but it is necessary for the rest of the story.**

**Be prepared because much more things are coming. Wait for our next chapter and we will try to update soon. Please review and tell us what you think, any ideas are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I have to ask you a favor: could you please tell me a nickname for Rosalie so that Bree can caller that way. Please, please put them in your reviews or PMs me, thanks**

**Chapter 4: An open book**

**Emmett POV**

I was so damn angry when I got back from our fail attempt to track the mysterious vamp, because first there wasn't any opportunity of a good fight, and second I had lost precious time with my sexy Rose. I just wanted her to make me forget about the incident, but when I came into the house I discovered that she had left with Bree, to go hunting.

The fact that I couldn't be with her and our previous failure made me lost control, and without noticing I hit the thing that was blocking my way upstairs. Like a second latter I realized that I had just broken Esme's table, and tried to put it together, praying that Esme wasn't home. But that wasn't the case.

"EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN!" Esme yelled. _She is definitely at home_, I thought. "WHAT DID THE TABLE DO TO YOU, SO THAT YOU FELT THE NECESSITY TO BREAKE IT!"

"It was the table's fault, it bit me. Don't punish me, punish the table"

"Don't make fun of your mother, Emmett" Carlisle said in a calm way, as always, coming down the stairs.

"MERDE! I didn't do it" I said, but when Esme gave me a murderous glance, I add "I mean, I did do it, not intentionally, I will clean and everything, I can also buy you a new one exactly the same."

"I have to go" Carlisle said to Esme, and then turning to me he add "Do what ever your mother asks and stop breaking things"

"May as well start cleaning young man," said Esme to me.

I went to grab a broom from the storage room when she called me from upstairs "And be prepared to go shopping with me tomorrow."

I made a face and continue looking for the broom to clean the rests of the table, which were all over the living room.

When I finished cleaning the disaster, I went upstairs to my room, and start playing wii. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Rose finally came home.

"Where did you go Babe?" I ask "I have been you like forever, and we left some unfinished business when I left." I said to Rose, while I kiss her neck.

She giggled a little and kissed me on the lips in a passionate and irresistible way. I lift her up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around my waist, and kissed her harder.

But she pulled away a little and told me "It has to be quick, because I want you to come with me to the mall, so that I can buy something new for Bree's closet."

"Are you for real?" I asked kissing her neck and shoulders, that by now were uncover. "Esme also wants me to go with her, why don't you to go together?" I finished between kisses.

"No, I want to go with you. But, why does Esme wants you to accompany her? She usually asks Alice or me." Rose said with a confused voice.

"Well… I kind of broke her fav table." I said avoiding her gaze, to ashamed to tell her my reasons.

"Oh, yeah." She said trying not to laugh. "I notice that the table was missing, but why did you brake it?"

"It was the table's fault" I said as before "The table was standing in my way."

Rose didn't continue asking questions, and instead she pushed me into our bed, where, I hoped, we would stay for a while.

**Bree POV**

After Jasper left, I grabbed the TV remote and started looking for something good to watch. I finally decide on Paris Hilton, My New BFF. Seeing all those humans made me thirsty again. In that moment Rosalie came down, and if she had read my mind, she asked me "Do you want to go hunting?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess some mountain lions won't be bad." I said smiling at her. We left the house and start running south.

"Why am I so thirsty if we hunt yesterday?" I asked her.

"Because you are a newborn." She answered me, but that wasn't what I mean so I told her "But with Riley I could go three days without hunting."

"Yes, I know, but the thing is that you are used to human blood, so human blood satisfies more your thirst than animal blood, but don't worry, you'll get used to it. And when you're older you won't have to hunt as often as you do now." She told me.

We continued running for a while, but we never find any carnivores animals, so I had to conform myself with stinky herbivores.

On our way back we found a beautiful clearing. "This is Edward and Bella's clearing" Rosalie told me. And in fact, their scent was all over the place.

"It's beautiful" I told her.

Instead of running again, we walked at human speed.

I was thinking about how Rosalie ended with the Cullen family so I started asking her "Rosalie…." Rosalie interrupted me "Please, call me Rose"

"Ok then, Rose, how did you ended with the Cullen family? Did one of them change you? How did you find Emmett?" I asked her. She then went to sit on a tree and I followed her. We didn't say anything for a while and I thought she wasn't going to answer me so I start standing up when she suddenly start talking in a low voice. "You know, my story isn't pretty" and then she told me all about her, Royce, becoming a vampire and finding Emmett.

When she was done I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything to comfort her. After a few minutes, I don't know why, I started telling her my story, telling her about all my human life, something I never did, I never talked to anyone about it except for K, not even to Diego.

"I was born in Atlanta, but in my second moth of life we moved to Seattle, not that I remember of course. My father wasn't able to get a job there, so he blamed my mother for making us move. That was how the problems began. My mother was the one in charge of bringing the money home, while my dad was only in charge of looking after me, and spending the little money that my mom saved for my education. So I was never able to go to school, or kindergarten.

"When I was four my mom left us, I never understood why she did that until my eighth birthday. It was the first time my dad hit me. It was really late, and I had been alone all day because me BFF was in a trip with her family and my dad was at some bar getting drunk as usual. I had cried myself to sleep in the couch, and I was still there when he arrived, and without a reason he hit me in the face until I was almost unconscious. That was when I realize that my mom had left us because he hit her. My dad continue doing this almost every night, until I decide to spend the night out and return home when he was gone again, almost at noon. My dad worked at a casino as bartender, so we were kind of poor. "

By this time my eyes were stinging, and if had the ability to cry, I would have been in tears. "My best friend was called Kathleen Conaty, I called her K and she called me B. We first meet at park, I was six and she was celebrating her eight birthday. I was by myself in one of the swings and Kathleen invited to play with her friends and herself. She and I became bff's since then.

"She taught me how to read and write, and also a little of math." Before I was able to continue Rosalie interrupted me.

"You don't know anything else?" she asked, and then added "I am sorry, that really sounded mean, but have you never been to school? Like never?"

"Nop" I answered, and then continue with my story. "Before I was 16 I decide to run away, realizing that if I didn't my dad was going to end up killing me, yeah I know not a great dad if you ask me. My first attempt was a total failure, because after one day I decide to go to Kathleen's house and when her mother herd that I had run away from home she called my dad and I had to go back. That night I end up in the hospital because of how hard my dad had hit me, and when I went back home the only thing he said was "Bree Tanner, if you run away again you will end up dead, either for starving, or because when you return home for food I will kill you for being an ungrateful child. That was the last time I saw him.

"I went to Kathleen's house to say goodbye and she gave some snacks and a bottle of water, and then I left. I slept under a bridge and the food that I had with me only lasted for three meals. By the end of the third day I was starving and really cold, so I decide to go find a job as a waitress or anything that I could find, but since I wasn't 16 yet nobody accept me. I tried to steal some food, but that wasn't my thing, because I got caught before even getting out of the store.

"By then I was even dizzy because I hadn't eaten like in 2 days, so I decide to eat from the trash. It was really disgusting, but I was so hungry that I didn't think about it." When I looked up Rose was sobbing without tears, but when she realized that I had stopped, she told me to go on.

"One day I was wondering through the streets when the most beautiful guy I had ever seen came up to me. I was totally sure that he was going to ask me to be his one night stand, and I decide that if I could get some money or a meal, I was ready to give him anything he ask for. But that wasn't the case, he just asked "Want a burger, kid?" he told me to go after him, and that he will give me the burger later. So I did as he said and followed. Well you can imagine what happened next, and the rest is what I told all your family in the dining room last night."

Rose was speechless, but after a moment she recovered and said "Oh my God, Bree, you suffered so much, poor girl, I mean you deserve so much better. But don't worry you will never have to go through that again, remember that from now on you have me and all my family." And to my surprise she hugged me. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours, sobbing in each other shoulders without tears.

In that moment I realized that I had made my second friend in my new life (Rosalie and Jasper), if you don't count Diego. And I didn't, because he was more than a friend, he was, I like to think, my soul mate.

After that we talk about more easy topics like our favorite music and books. We discover that we shared a passion for the books of Nicholas Sparks and Sarah Dessen, and also we liked the same rock band that is called Paramore.

When we got to the house Rose hugged me again and said "You know what? I am going to call you B, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't really care if you call me like that, after all that is how my friends call me" I answered, and this made her smile.

"You can play wii or watch TV, or whatever, I have to go, because Emmet is waiting for me upstairs" Rose said almost on the stairs. When she reached the second floor, she turned again and said "Bye B" and disappeared behind her door.

**A/N Ok, so I know that it has been almost a week since my last update, but the thing is that in my country school already started, so I don't have as much time, I promise that I will try to update every weekend. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved them. **


End file.
